Robin's Reckoning Part I/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Robin's Reckoning Part I" from season one, which aired on February 7, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. THE DYNAMIC DUO * Robin: If I knew it was goina take this long I would have brought my homework! You sure about this extortion ring? * Batman: Uh-hu * Robin: It's been four hours! * Batman: Uh-hu * Robin: You still think they'll show? * Batman: Uh-hu * Robin: Lucky for me you're such a good conversationalist. * Batman: There's the slime! * Robin: Alright! * Batman: These are contract saboteurs, Robin. Let's take it by the numbers. Nice and easy! * Robin: Yeah- time to kick some butt! * Batman: Good thing we had that little chat! * Thug #1: Ok. Now, I'm gonna need a charge! * Robin: How about "Yahoooo!" * Thug #2: Oh great... * Robin: Come on. Come on. You can do it. - This is getting sad... -- It's back to the gym for you! * Batman: Let them go! He's all we need. - Now, who's behind this little enterprise? * Ferris Dolan: I ain't saying nothing until I see my lawyer. * Batman: Suit yourself. Let's go. * Dolan: Wait! Wait! You gotta help me! I mean-- The cops wouldn't leave me! * Batman: We're not the police. You want help? I want a name. Who's your boss! * Dolan: I can't ! I can't say nothing! He'll tear me apart! * Robin: Oh, then you've got a problem. * Dolan: Whoa! Hey! C'mon! For pity's sake! Ahh! Ahhhit's Marin! Billy Marin! * Batman: Marin? * Robin: And where do we find Mr. Marin? * Dolan: I-I-I-I-I-I-I- I don't- Look, I can't...! * Robin: Spill it! * Batman: Forget it, Robin. * Robin: What? * Batman: I said, forget it! * Robin: But this guy is ready to sing! * Batman: Let it go! The police can take it from here. Go get the Batmobile. * Robin: But-- * Batman: Now! - All right, scumbucket. It's you, me and thirty storeys. You're gonna tell me exactly what I want to know. ---- THE ARGUMENT * Robin: But why can't I go with you? What's the deal? * Batman: I'm working alone tonight. * Robin: Hey, c'mon! I don't get to do this much since I started college! If it's because I jumped the gun back there, I'm sorry. * Batman: It's something I have to do alone. * Robin: So that's it? No apologies, no explanation? Just, "See you later, kid"? * Batman: You know the rules. There are times I can’t explain... * Robin: "...my actions even to you." Hey, that line worked great in sixth grade, but in case you hadn't noticed... * Batman: We'll discuss this later! * Alfred: Master Dick, dare I ask what's going on? * Robin: That's what I'd like to know! - I'll never be like him, Alfred, never! He's a stone-cold, self-righteous.. * Alfred: Master Dick, try not to be too critical. I’m certain whatever his reasons, Master Bruce has your best interests in mind. * Robin: He shuts me out, man, treats me like a kid! I don't get it! Everything was going great until that Marin business came up. You ever hear of a crook named Billy Marin, Alfred? * Alfred: Hmm. Can't say that I have, but I'm not one to peruse post office walls. * Robin: I think Batman has. - There. Billy Marin alias Simon Dirks, Sid the Squid, Killer Coburn, Punky Lesh... But who is he really? - Tony Zucco... * Alfred: Oh, my word! * Robin: Finally. ---- THE FLYING GRAYSONS * John Grayson: Okay Dick, you ready? * Dick Grayson: Ready dad! * Circus Woman: That Grayson kid's a real boy wonder. * Dick: Hey! (Sitka, the elephant takes Dick's towel) Okay Zitka, give it back! Come on! * Jack Haley: You heard me, get out! I run an honest business here! I don't pay two-bit hoods protection money! * Tony Zucco: Insurance, Mr. Haley. You know, from... accidents. Can't run a business without insurance. * Haley: Get off my property while you can still walk! * Zucco: Hey, hey, fine! I've tried to be reasonable. You don't want my services? OK. But you're gonna wish you'd listened, old man. Oh, yeah, keep my number handy. You're gonna be calling Tony Zucco, and soon. (Zucco stumbles with Dick) Out of my way punk! * Stilts Clown: Stay right up this way for the big time stravaganzza. * Circus Ringmaster: Alright, let's move it you grubs! Secure the ringing! Show starts in one hour! -- Ladies and Gentlemen and children of all ages! Welcome to the grandest show on earth! Before we begin, let's have a hand for the benefactor of tonight's action packed pageant, Mister Bruce Wayne! - And now, ladies and gentlemen, direct your attention high above the center ring for a dazzling display of aerial artistry! * Dick: Hey, that's the guy that-- * Mary Grayson: Come on honey, we're on! * Ringmaster: Performing death defying stunts without the aid of a net! The fabulous, Flying Graysons! * Dick: Dad! (after the tragedy) It- it had to be that guy. He- he threatened Mr. Haley. I saw him come out of the tent! I tried to tell my folks, but... but-- * Commissioner Gordon: Ok, son. Ok. I want an APB on this Zucco character now. * Bruce: What about the boy? * Gordon: Mr. Wayne! * Bruce: I was in the audience. Couldn't leave after this. Does he have anyone? * Gordon: No. No family. Some of the circus people want to take him in, but frankly I'm afraid Zucco might try to shut him up! The boy's a material witness! We'll be here tonight, but I might have to find a safehouse. * Bruce: I may be able to help. * Haley: And remember lad, you'll always be a part of this family. * Dick: Thanks Mr. Haley! - I know Zica, I'm gonna miss you too. * Gordon: This is it! I'll get your bags. * Alfred: I hope you find this room to your liking. It was Master Bruce's when he was your age. * Bruce: Look Dick, it's not gonna be easy. You have to take it a day at a time. But for however long it takes, you have a home with us. * Dick: Thanks Mr. Wayne. * Bruce: Bruce. * Dick: Bruce! * Alfred: Come, sir. I do believe Master Dick could do some time settle in. IN THE PRESENT * Robin: It's not right, Alfred. He can't take Zucco away from me. I won't let him! ---- THE SEARCH * Batman: (Dick's voice in his mind: "It had to be that guy. He treatened Mr. Haley." Gordon: "I want an APB on this Zucco.") Zucco... IN THE PAST * Dick: Isn't Bruce coming down to eat? * Bruce: I'm afraid not tonight, Dick. I got a late meeting. Could be... fruitful. * Alfred: Very good, sir. * Dick: He has a meeting every night. Who does he see? * Alfred: Um... some of the most influential people in Gotham City. BRUCE GOES UNDERCOVER ON THE STREETS OF GOTHAM * Thug #1: C'mon 7! Snake eyes! huh?! * "Smith": Tough luck! Maybe I can change the way they roll. Hey, you're a friend of Tony Zucco, ain't ya? I hear he's been feelin' the heat lately! * Thug #1: Lucky five! Yeah, the Z man's been lying low alright. * "Smith": They say he's got bat problems... * Thug #1: Big bat problems. * "Smith": Kinda wonderin' how's he keepin' outta sight? * Thug #2: You do an awful lot of wondering for someone we ain't ever seen before. What'd you say your name was? * "Smith" Smith. * Thug #2: Smith. That wouldn't be Detective Smith, would it? Or maybe Sergeant? Check his wallet, Al. * Batman: Now, about Zucco. * Thug #1: No way. I ain't no squealer. You'll get nothing outta me, you hear? Nothing! - Stromwell! He's with Stromwell! His uncle! Okay? All right? AT STROMWELL'S PLACE * Arnold Stromwell: Who's there? * Batman: Easy, Stromwell. * Stromwell: You might try knocking sometime! * Batman: This isn't a social call. I've come for your nephew. Tony Zucco. * Stromwell: You can't just barge in here, making demands! * Batman: I want him bad, Stromwell. Real bad. * Stromwell: How should I know where he is? I stopped looking after that loser a long time ago! * Batman: If you protect him, Stromwell, I'll be very... grumpy. You don't want to see me when I'm grumpy. * Stromwell: Yeah-- I gotcha! * Zucco: Smooth, uncle Arnie. Real smooth! Yeah, you sure suckered that pointy-eared freak. He won't be messing around here any-- * Stromwell: Shut up! Fool! You and your penny-ante extortio racket! Look what you've brought on my house! * Zucco: Hey, c'mon! Stop already! We can handle the Batman. * Stromwell: No body-boy, this time you've gone too far! You're no longer part of this family, you hear? You're out! * Gunner: Hey, who's there? * Zucco: It's him! He's still here! -- Now I've got you, you lousy, stinking... AT THE BATCAVE * Batman: I was so close, Alfred, I could smell his sweat. From now on, Tony Zucco gets my undivided attention. * Alfred: How fortunate for Zucco, because there's a little boy up there who's just aching for some of that attention. * Batman: I'm doing this for him. * Alfred: I'm sure revenge can be deliciously sweet. However, at the moment, he needs a friend. Isn't that what you needed sir? WAYNE MANOR * Bruce: Hey, Dick. How you doing? * Dick: Dick. * Bruce: Sorry I haven't been around! I forget how big and lonely this place can be. * Dick: That's ok. * Bruce: As it turn out, I may have some free time starting tomorrow. How'd you like to catch the Gotham Knights season opener? Box seats! * Dick: Great! * Bruce: I know it must be very difficult. * Dick: If only I could have stopped him. I saw him coming out of the tent; I knew he didn't belong there! * Bruce: I know. You keep thinking "if only I'd done something differently. If only I could've... Warned them". But there isn't anything you could have done. There isn't anything either of us could have done. * Dick: Your mom and dad? Does the hurt ever go away? * Bruce: I wish I could say yes. But it'll get better in time... For you. That I promise. ---- UPRISING * Robin: You deceived me! You can't take this one! Zucco's mine! * Batman: Sorry Robin, but on this team, I call the shots. * Robin: But I waited half my life! * Batman: Batman out! * Robin: Oh no, he's not gonna ace me out! * Alfred: Please, Master Dick. You must do as he says. * Robin: Not this time, Alfred. Maybe not ever again. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues